Writting in the Sand
by Gisellexx
Summary: D Hr One shot


Writing in the Sand

**Disclaimer- I am not J.K. Rowling and I never will be.**

Rio de Janeiro, Brasil is the most beautiful place on earth! That's why Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the beach in their swimsuits, making up jokes about none other than Draco Malfoy.

"His mum is so stupid. She's worth as much as a pile of rat droppings! Doesn't do anything for You-Know-Who that's worth something, really." said Ron with a smirk on his face.

"I think I do more for him than she and Malfoy put together," added Harry. He and Ron cracked up.

"The ocean's so beautiful at this time of day," said Hermione, trying to change the subject.

"Yup, let's go for a swim," agreed Ron.

They all got up and ran down to the ocean like a couple of toddlers, splashing, throwing sand at each other, yelling, screaming, and laughing. It was like that for a couple of hours, when they decided to get out of the water to dry off.

"Last one to the ice cream stand has to pay for everyone!" yelled Ron, running, but tripping constantly over the sand, dodging the volleyball games.

Harry sighed and said, "You coming?" to Hermione. "Nah, you two go ahead," she answered.

"Okay." Harry ran off after Ron, who had just fallen down face down onto the sand. Hermione giggled when she saw Ron get up quickly and spit out a ton of the soft, white sand from his mouth.

She turned around and, smiling, picked up her skirt and slipped it on. In its pocket was a picture of Draco Malfoy with a note on the back from him. The note said-

'_I love you, Hermy!_

_Don't you ever forget that._

_I will protect you forever,_

_no matter what._

_Truly yours,_

_Draco'_

Hermione read it over twice and then took out her wand and tapped the picture. The picture of Draco smiled and Hermione whispered, "Come to the beach in front of the ice cream stand labeled 'Frozen treats 666' in 10 minutes." into his ear.

MeAnWhIlE

In Draco's pocket, there was a picture of Hermione with a note from her on the back. It began to vibrate and Draco dug it out of his pocket. The picture of Hermione said exactly what she had whispered into her picture of Draco.

MeAnWhIlE

Hermione looked up and saw Ron and Harry running to a hot dog stand that was a few steps away from the ice cream stand. She smiled and leaned down. Using her fingers, she carved the words '_I love Draco Malfoy from Hermy Granger_' in the wet sand. She stuffed her things in to her bag and hauled it over a couple of steps to her left. She did the same thing to Harry and Ron's stuff so that, hopefully, they wouldn't notice the writing in the sand. When she looked up, she saw Harry and Ron walking towards her.

Ron had a whole hot dog stuffed in his mouth and an unfinished Popsicle in his hand. Harry had finished his hot dog, so he only had an ice cream cone in his right hand. Hermione rushed, throwing everything even farther away from what she carved in the sand. Too late…the boys had already seen it.

"What is that?" Ron asked, pointing to the ground.

Hermione didn't answer straight away. She smiled again and shook her head, saying, "Nothing…"

Harry frowned and said, "You're still going out with him?"

"Uh…yeah." said Hermione.

"After all he did-" started Ron.

"-cheating on you with Pansy-" Harry interrupted.

"-and you still like him," finished Ron, staring at the ground.

"That was because he found out I dated Victor. Draco hates Victor. So he was jealous and used Pansy to make me jealous, too. Besides, it's none of your business." Hermione tried to change the subject.

Still, Ron stuck to the same subject. "Everybody hates Krum! That doesn't mean everyone wants to get back at you for dating him."

"Ron! You just don't understand. You did the same thing to Lavender when you found out she dated Smith."

"That was different!" Ron blushed, "Who would want to date Smith? He's that biggest git the world has ever seen, next to Percy!"

"So that makes it right, then?"

"Yes!" He said selfishly. Then added, "No…what do you want from me! I'm just one guy!" when Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No it does not make it right, but I learned to forgive Draco for what he's done because it's not his fault. With the parents he has, and the influence they gave him, after all. He's in Slytherin, I mean, come on!"

"Still."

"Still what?"

"Still, he did cheat on you."

"Still, you did cheat on Lavender."

"Still, it was different."

"Still, it was not."

"Still, it was, too."

"Still, it was not!"

"It was, too!"

"It was not!" before Ron could get anything out for his open mouth, she added, "Can you name one reason why it was?"

Ron closed his mouth, opened it, closed it, and opened it once again. "Okay, fine. I guess it wasn't different and it wasn't all right. But what did you want me to do?"

"You're missing the point, Ron!"

"So what is the point?"

"The point is that Lavender forgave you, and I forgave Draco! Lavender still loves you, and I still love Draco!"

"Of course she forgave me! I'm not in Slytherin! I don't have Death eaters for parents! I don't make fun of her best friends every chance I get!"

"Break it up, you two!" piped up Harry. "Ron, we better go," he added, nodding towards Draco, who was walking up to Hermione with the same smirk he's had for years.

"Hey," said Draco when he reached Hermione just as Ron and Harry picked up heir things and walked away, waving to their only female friend.

"Bye, guys!" she called after them. "And hi," she turned to Draco and hugged him.

"Hi. Why'd you call me here?"

Hermione pointed to the letters written in the sand and smiled. Draco smiled and pulled her closer. Hermione closed her eyes and pulled him even closer. She puckered up her lips and pressed them against Draco's as they kissed.

"So," said Draco as they pulled away. "Want some coconut water?"

"Sure," Hermione took Draco's hand in hers and they walked up to a snack stand right in front of the beach, forgetting all their worries for a night and enjoying a fresh and sweet drink in a very romantic place.

**A/N- So…what do you think? I know it wasn't that good but I needed a break from the world and I remembered about my home city! It really is beautiful; I lived one block away from Copacabana beach. And what people say about Florida is so not true. It is not that hot over here! I miss Brasil :(**


End file.
